fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Malachor
is the evil, powerful, and demonic dark tyrant born from a cosmic black mass of darkness and the main antagonist of Friendship Partners Pretty Cure. Personality Malachor is evil incarnate; he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. Cruel, ruthless, serious, brutal, malicious, cunning, uncaring, omnipotent, blasphemous, domineering, and authoritative to all he meets, it is obeyed or obliterated with Malachor. He is truly arrogant, oppressive, temperamental, destructive, and sadistic by default, and does not take kindly to disobedience. Although he is merciless, manipulative, and sometimes generous, to say the least, he has enough of an understanding of humanity to manipulate their feelings to his advantage. This is how he manipulated King Sombra, Stygian, and Luna into becoming Nightmare Moon. Malachor is as intelligent as he is powerful, and his cunning knows little end, from taking the form of a cute boy to trick either Rarity or Twilight, or manipulating various races into serving him. He has no remorse whatsoever about telling someone he will save their village if they obey his command. Despite this, he possesses a dry sense of humor and often jokes when in a good mood, frequently mocking everyone, including the Mane 6, whenever he can and whatever he can. He is also a bit crazy. Appearance Malachor appears to be a very tall and imposing-looking demon in a floor-length black robe, hood, red eyes engulfed with dark purple haze, large spike shoulder pauldrons. His movements has cracking, rumbling, and booming sounds like Aku from Samurai Jack. A deep droning noise was often heard around him when he appears. Backstory Long ago in the vastness of space, a great, formless evil arose. Before it could do harm to the universe, it was set upon the three mighty gods Odin, Ra, and Vishnu. During the battle, the deities' assault was fierce, and despite the entity's attempts to resist, it was almost entirely destroyed, save for two pieces flung from the whole. The two fragments drifted through space for untold time, one crashed to Earth, and other one crashed to Equestria during the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era. It is implied that this crash is the event that caused the extinction of the none-avian dinosaurs. The fragment developed over eons into an ominous forest of black spikes that devoured any who or what dared enter. Eventually the forest grew so large that it nearly threatened Canterlot, and so Princess Amore requested Star Swirl the Bearded to kill the evil at its source. Armed with a magic oil he created to strengthen his magic, Star Swirl and the princess’s cavalry rode into the heart of the forest. Once at the black lake in the forest's center, the wizard doused an arrow into the oil he had made, firing it into the black lake. Unexpectedly, the oil's magic did not destroy the evil, but had the unforeseen effect of galvanising the evil into a demonic specter form, giving it sentience and shape-shifting abilities, and thus giving birth to the dark wizard, Malachor. Malachor easily defeated Star Swirl, trapping him to the side of the tree from which Malachor spawned in order to watch as the Dark Lord sought out to destroy Canterlot and all of Equestria afterwards. The Three Deities, sensing the good in Star Swirl, summoned him to a secret place. Taking the good inside him, they forged the energies and theirs to create a mighty blade from the crystal tree deep within the Ever Free Forest, creating the Sword of Harmony: a magic sword that would be capable of harming Malachor. Armed with the sword and a magical suit of armor, Star Swirl plunged into battle against Malachor. In the end, Star Swirl was victorious, but he was unable to destroy the demon, and so instead sealed him into the devastated Badlands. As he was sealed away, Malachor vowed he would one day return. After sealing him, the Sword of Harmony split into the six Elements of Harmony. Shortly after, the Princess Amore gave birth to two daughters: Celestia and Luna. Determined to learn from the catastrophe, and aware that Malachor may indeed one day return, Starswirl and the Princesses determined on creating a plan, and thus orchestrated the events that would set Twilight and the five on the path to becoming the Guardians of Harmony, thus to defeat Malachor once and for all. Role in the series Malachor makes his first appearance in episode 11, he tells the commanders of the Shadow Kingdom Powers and abilities Malachor was well known for being one of the most powerful characters of the series. He had a large range and arsenal of powers and capabilities that made him almost unstoppable. Trivia Gallery References Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Male Characters